PHONE
by Lisa Hyugas Crossbonez
Summary: baca ajja dah!  -plakk-


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary : "Musim panas yang panjang akan segera berakhir dikonoha, Tenten memilih menjadi seorang pengasuh anak dikeluarga Hyuga dari pasangan terkaya Naruto U. dan Hinata H. namun, ada seorang psikopat yang meneror dan ingin membahayakan seisi rumah dari keluarga Hyuga tersebut. Ketika keluarga tersebut pergi seharian untuk mendatangi pesta besar diluar desa konoha, Tenten harus menyelamatkan dirinya dan anak-anak dari Kejahatan Psikopat yang terus meneror dengan cara menelpon kedalam rumah sehingga membuat Tenten terancam".

Pairing : Tenten.

Genre : Horor

Rated : T

N/A : Minna (^0^) kita bertemu kembali ! Hikssuuu.. *nangis sambil ngiris bawang -?-* setelah perjuangan melawan berbagai macam rintangan nan hambatan *Halah..* Saia datang kembali bawain genre Horor *latar suara dikuburan*

Hoaaa *teriak kaget* ternyata saia baru punya 1fanfic yang dipublish *baru nyadar* Hhuhu *sedih* (-_-) okelaah langsung tancap kita baca aja langsung ceritanya …

Naaaaaaaaaa …. Jangan lupa RnR (kudu,wajib,harus!) seburuk dan sehancur apapun fic- saia *Hhahahha* (/_\)

**PHONE**

Seorang perempuan dengan cepol khasnya berjalan dikoridor kampus ternama dikonoha tersebut. Dengan setumpuk buku-buku tebal yang Ia pegang, perempuan bernama Tenten itu menuju lokernya. Brakk.. ketika saja ia ingin membuka pintu lokernya, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria dengan rambut bob dan alis tebalnya, Lee, sengaja menutup loker Tenten keras sehingga membuat Tenten kaget.

"Lee" ucap Tenten kaget sejenak memandang Lee lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah koridor miliknya.

"Tenten, ummm.." Lee melihat sekeliling dikoridor tersebut. Sepi. "Malam ini, apa kau ada acara?" Tanya Lee pada Tenten. Seraut wajah penuh harapan terlukis diwajah Lee sambil menatap Tenten serius, walau Tenten tidak memandang Teman disampingnya tersebut. Tenten sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Hhhh.. memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Tenten dingin dan kini menatap Lee.

"Eh?" Lee menunduk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Anu.. aku Cuma ingin mengajakmu.. Umm.. makan diluar.. hee" cengir Lee.

"Oh, maaf Lee aku tidak bisa. Aku akan ada pekerjaan tambahan diakhir musim panas ini. Selain itu besok kan kuliah akan diliburkan, aku tidak ingin liburan hanya dirumah saja" jelas Tenten yang sudah selesai merapikan bukunya dan segera menutup pintu lokernya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong.. pekerjaan tambahan? Maksudmu?" Tanya Lee.

"Ya. Aku akan menjadi pengasuh anak" ucap Tenten sambil melangkah pulang meninggalkan Lee.

"Eh?" Lee terbengong ditempat.

"Tenten!" sapa seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink itu, Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura" Tenten memberikan senyuman pada teman sekelasnya itu. "Ada apa saku?" Tanya Tenten.

"Malam ini Ino mengadakan pesta musim panas. Ia meminta ku untuk mengundangmu. Oh iya, Neji juga diundang loh! Siapa tau dia juga akan hadir. Tenten .. datang ya! Ya! Ya!" pinta Sakura –maksa amat nih orang-dibuang sakura kejurang-XD.

Sejenak Tenten menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah mendengar nama Neji barusan.

"Sakura, kau kan tau aku tidak memiliki gaun-gaun mewah" ucap Tenten.

"Ayolah, ini hanya pesta anak muda. Bukan pesta resmi!" celetuk Sakura.

"Aku bukan anak gaul!" ucap Tenten.

"Ah.. Tenten" rajuk Sakura.

"Kau kan bisa pergi bersama Sasuke-Kun!" ucap Tenten.

"Akh… aku takut jika aku pergi bersamanya nanti aku akan mabuk dengan wajah tampannya. Lalu aku tak sadarkan diri dan terjadi hal yang sangat romantis… aaaa… tidakkkkkk!" *pikiran Sakura entah kemana sekarang -dihajar-XDD sakura berteriak ditelinga Tenten. Tenten pun menutup kupingnya.

"Sakura! Aku tidak bisa. Malam ini aku akan ada acara ku sendiri. Aku akan ada pekerjaan tambahan. Menjadi pengasuh anak" jelas Tenten pada Sakura.

"Yahh.. Tenten! Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri sajalah" Sakura tampak sedih. Tenten hanya tersenyum.

Ting Nong

Bel mewah didepan rumah besar tersebut berbunyi setelah Tenten menekannya. Pelan pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka, tampak seorang wanita yang masih tampak muda dan mungkin seumuran dengan Tenten itu menampakkan dirinya. Rambut indigo panjangnya disanggul rapi kebelakang dengan gaun panjang berwarna ungu malam.

"Selamat malam" sapa Tenten terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat malam..emm..ma..mari masuk" jawab wanita didepannya dengan suara lembutnya. Tenten pun segera masuk setelah wanita itu mempersilakan. Tak lama seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Tenten dan wanita tersebut.

"Hinata, kau sudah siap?" tanyanya pada wanita tersebut yang merupakan istrinya.

"i..iya" jawab Hinata.

"Oh, apa kau Tenten?" Tanya Lelaki tersebut. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Yang kemarin memintamu untuk mengasuh anakku!" lanjut lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Ah, iya!" jawab Tenten malu-malu.

"Tenten, malam ini kami berdua mendapat undangan mendadak dari luar desa konoha, oleh karena itu aku dan Hinata harus meninggalkanmu bersama anak-anak" jelas Naruto.

"Se..selain itu. Hiruto dan Nami sedang sa..kit. Tapi kau tak perlu cemas me..mereka sudah kuberi obat dan se..karang mereka sudah tidur duluan" ucap Hinata.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggui mereka sampai kami pulang. Jika mereka terbangun dan lapar kau bisa saja mengambil makanan didapur. Atau kau lapar kau juga bisa mengambil makanannya!" ucap Naruto sambil merapikan dasi dan jasnya.

"Oh ya, didepan rumah utama ini masih ada pembantu. Bibi Miko dan Paman Hachi. Paman Hachi tukang kebun sedangkan Bibi Miko hanya membantu bersih-bersih rumah dan memasak. Bibi Miko akan pulang jam 08.00 malam. Mereka berdua tinggal dirumah Tamu sebrang danau depan rumah utama. Jika kau ada apa-apa kau bisa mendatangi mereka!" jelas Naruto. Tenten hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Te..tenten, a..aku titip anak-anak!" pinta Hinata berat.

"Iya" jawab Tenten. Setelah Naruto dan Hinata pergi dengan menaiki mobil mewahnya Tenten cepat-cepat mengunci pintu.

20.25 Malam..

Tenten terduduk disofa mewah berwarna hijau tersebut. Sesekali ia melirik hapenya dan sesekali ia melirik kearah pintu kamar anak-anak yang berada dilantai atas. Ruang tamu tersebut sangat besar, terdapat juga ruang keluarga, perapian, photo keluarga dan sebuah TV besar dan juga barang-barang mewah. Tenten mulai jenuh, ia pun berpikir untuk berjalan menelusuri seisi rumah tersebut. Dengan langkah yang pasti ia menuju dapur.

Sreeet.. Tenten membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng minuman kopi. Sruuupp … Tenten meneguk minuman tersebut. "Akhh.." ucapnya puas. Seketika matanya terlintas melihat sebuah ruangan, entah ruangan apa itu karena ruangan itu gelap. Tenten pun berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut dan ketika ia melangkahkan kaki masuk tiba-tiba dengan otomatis lampu diruangan tersebut menyala.

"Ternyata ini otomatis ya? Hebat!" ucap Tenten kagum. Ia pun melihat sekeliling ruangan tersebut yang merupakan kamar dari Hinata dan Naruto. Tenten membuka lemari pakaian dan mendapati gaun-gaun pesta yang mewah dan indah. Sratt.. Tenten mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna hitam yang tergantung dilemari tersebut lalu berjalan menuju meja rias. Tenten pun bercermin, dengan gaun hitam yang dipegangnya. Matanya kini melihat beberapa kotak rias. Ia pun membuka dan menemukan perhiasan gelang, kalung, anting, dan cincin emas. Tenten yang melihat anting perlahan memasangkan ketelinganya. Kini ia bercermin kembali.

Kring.. Kring… Kring.. suara telpon berbunyi dari arah ruang tamu. Tenten terkejut dan segera melepaskan anting dari telinganya dan meletakkan kembali gaun milik Hinata kelemari. Dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu. Setelah sampai dan akan mengangkat gagang telpon, suara telpon itu berhenti. Tenten menjadi kesal. "sial! Udah capek jalan cepat, rupanya telponnya mati!" keluhnya.

20.40 Malam ..

Tenten kembali duduk disofa. Tampak wajahnya yang bosan, matanya melihat Remote Tv tergeletak diatas Meja. Ia pun mengambilnya dan memencet sembarang kearah TV. Bukannya TV yang menyala malah musik keras dari DVD yang menyala. "Uhh.." Tenten menutup telinganya. Setelah memencet tombol diRemote TV kembali, musik tersebut akhirnya berhenti. Khawatir dengan Musik yang berbunyi terlalu keras tadi, ia pun melirik pintu kamar anak-anak. Aman!

Kring.. kring.. telpo kembali berbunyi… Tap.. Tenten mengangkat gagang telpon dan menempelkan telinganya pada telopn tersebut berharap seseorang menjawab sapaannya.. "Hello" sapa Tenten. Srrruuukkk….rrekkkk… suara angin yang bergemuruh! Hanya itu yang terdengar.. srekkk..tuuuttt..tuuuttt … telpon itu terputus dengan sendirinya.

Prak… Tenten meletakkan kembali gagang telpon. Kring…kriiiing… telpon berbunyi kembali. Tenten tampak ragu-ragu untuk menganggkatnya, entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengangkat telpon itu kembali. "Hallo!" ucap tenten dengan nada agak marah.

"Oh, Tenten? ini aku!" suara Naruto terdengar ditelpon tersebut. "tadi aku yang menelponmu, tapi karena disini angin sangat kencang jadi a…" suara Naruto menggantung.

"Um.. Ten..ten? apa anak-anak baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata cemas.

"Iya. Mereka berdua masih tertidur. Anda tenang saja! Aku akan menjaga mereka!" jawab Tenten dan itu menbuat Hinata tenang.

"Hhh..te..terimakasih, Tenten!" ucap Hinata.

Tuuutttt..ttuuut.. telpon terputus kembali.

20.55 Malam ..

You're everything everything that I wanted .. (Avril Lavigne-My Happy Ending)

Handphone tenten berbunyi. Segera ia mengambil handphonenya dari dalam saku celana jeansnya. "Sakura?" ucap Tenten.

"Halo.. Tenten kamu dimana?" Tanya Sakura yang menelpon Tenten.

"Hum? Aku sedang menjaga anak-anak!" Jawabnya.

"Oh.. ayolah.. disini sangat ramai. Aku dan Sasuke baru saja menghabiskan lima botol minuman!" cerita Sakura.

"Hhh.." Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya..

"Sa..kuu..raaa.. jika kau.. kalah kau akan kubawa pulang!" teriak Sasuke dengan suara seperti orang mabuk dari arah telpon Sakura.

"Hah?" Tanya Tenten.

"Eh, hee, maaf Tenten. Sasuke mengajak ku untuk menantang minum-minum lagi! Ah iya, kau ini dimana?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Di kediaman keluarga Hyuga!" jawab Tenten.

"Baiklah! Aku akan bersenang-senang kembali! Daahh.. Tenten sayang.." ucap Sakura.

Tuut.. tuut.. telpon terputus.

"Sayang? Dasar Sakura!" ucap Tenten!

Setelah Tenten memasukkan kembali handphonenya kesaku celananya, hal itu terjadi kembali.

Kriing… Kriing… suara telpon.

Sraaak.. "Hallo, siapa ini?" Tanya Tenten pada lawan bicaranya. Lagi-lagi orang itu tidak menjaawab sama sekali. "Hallo! Jika kau ingin mengerjai ku, jawablah suaraku!" bentak Tenten. Namun, sekali lagi tak ada jawaban, padahal telpon belum terputus. "Keparat!" teriak Tenten marah pada orang itu.

Tuuut..tuuttt… kali ini Tenten yang memutuskan telpon.

21.10 Malam..

Tenten berjalan dan menemukan sebuah taman yang bersebelahan dengan dapur. Taman tersebut dikelilingi oleh dinding dari kaca-kaca transparan. Tampak disana seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan Bibi Miko sedang memberi makan pada ikan-ikan hias yang ada dikolam dalam taman tersebut. Seulas senyum terukir diwajah keriput tersebut, Tenten pun membalas senyuman itu. Lalu berpaling dan berjalan kembali menelusuri isi rumah mewah tersebut. Sampailah ia digarasi samping rumah itu.

Sreek..sreekk.. seorang perempuan ada didalam garasi yang gelap tersebut selain Tenten. "Hallo" tegur Tenten. Perempuan tersebut menoleh dan mendekati Tenten secara perlahan. Tenten mundur dan ketika kilat diluar melintas dan menerangi garasi tersebut sepintas melalui celah-celah ventilasi, ternyata itu adalah Sakura. "Sakura?" ucap Tenten kaget. "Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tenten" Sakura membersihkan bajunya yang kotor oleh debu digarasi tersebut. "Aku datang menemui mu. Aku ingin kau ikut kepesta!" pinta Sakura yang kini memohon pada Tenten.

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa kepesta!" Tenten mulai kesal pada sahabatnya itu dan meninggalkan Sakura menuju Ruang tamu. Sakura mengikuti Tenten.

Sakura terkagum melihat ruangan mewah itu. "Waaaa, Tenten! Rumah ini besar sekali, mewah lagi! Bahkan lebih besar dari rumah Temari disuna! Hhi, andai disini diadakan pesta besar dan aku yang akan jadi tuan rumahnya!" khayal Sakura!

"Sakura, shuuuutttt.. jangan kencang-kencang! Anak-anak sedang tidur!" tegur Tenten.

"Eh, iya-iya"

Kriiing.. Kriinggg..

"Brengsek!" bisikTenten memandang kearah telpon.

Kriiing… Kriiing…

"Ada apa, Tenten?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang duduk santai disofa.

Kriiing… Kriiing…

"Hei, Tenten! Kenapa tak kau angkat?" Tanya Sakura bingung dan memperhatikan Tenten yang terdiam menatap telpon yang berdering.

Kriiing… Kriiiing…

"Hallo?" jawab Sakura yang mengangkat telpon.

"…"

"Hallo"

"….."

"Apa ada orang disana?"

"….."

Sreeekkk

"Hoi, apa kau ingin mengerjaiku?"

"Hhhhhh"

"Eh? Jawab telpon ku!"

"…."

"Hei, kenapa kau terus menelpon ku?"

"…."

Tuut…tuuutt..tuuutt…

"Sebenarnya ada apa Tenten?" Tanya Sakura.

"….."

21.15 Malam..

"Baiklah aku pergi ya,Tenten?" pamit Sakura.

"Ya. Hati-hati ya!" sahut Tenten.

"Kau juga harus hati-hati ya. Daaaah!" ucap sakura lalu menaiki mobilnya.

Tenten berjalan menuju ruang tamu kembali. Seketika ia melihat kamar anak-anak ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan menaiki tangga. Dengan langkah kakinya yang ragu-ragu untuk melangkah masuk, Tenten pun akhirnya menggeser pintu kamar itu.

Kamar yang berwarna biru dengan dihiasi lampu-lampu dinding berbentuk akuarium ikan, membuat kamar itu semakin biru dengan perpadu malamnya hari. Dua orang bocah, laki-laki dan perempuan tertidur pulas dikasur masing-masing dengan selimut hangat mereka. Tenten sekarang berada diantara kasur anak-anak tersebut. Dan ketika Tenten ingin menutup jendela kamar yang belum tertutup..

Kriiing… Kriiiiing…. Kriiiing… suara telpon dari arah ruang tamu.

Tap…Tap…Tap… Tenten berlari cepat menuruni tangga setelah menutup pintu kamar anak-anak. Kraak..

"Ya, Hallo"

"Tenten, mungkin kami akan pulang nanti pagi!"

"Ah, baiklah"

"terimakasih"

"Hummm"

Tenten meletakkan gagang telpon. Cuaca memang tak bisa ditebak, diluar sedang ada angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Tirai-tirai gorden berterbangan ditiup angin, dan membuat angin masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Sraaaaattt… Tenten menutup tirai-tirai jendela satu persatu..

Kriiing.. Kriiiing… suara telpon berbunyi kembali. Tenten yang belum selesai menutup jendela menghampiri dan mengangkat telpon

"Hallo.."

"Wuuuuussshhhh" suara angin

"Hallo! Apa kau mendengarku? Hei!"

"Wssshhh"

"Siapa kau? Maaf keluarga Hyuga sedang tidak ada dirumah! Aku hanya pengasuh anak-anak, jika kau ada keperluan atau pesan kau bisa menitipkannya padaku!"

"….."

"Halloo.. apa kau masih ada disana?"

"…."

Prakk.. Tenten meletakkan gagang telpon. Tenten memegang kepalanya yang pusing, ia merasa diteror oleh seseorang yang tak ia kenal. "apa-apa'an ini?" tanyanya resah.. tiba-tiba sesuatu telah mengingatkannya "Paman Hachi!" gumamnya. Lalu berlari menuju jendela depan yang besar, ia melihat sebuah rumah didepan rumah utama sebrang danau. "yahh.. itu dia!" ia mencari sebuah senter dari laci-laci lemari diruang tamu. Setelah dapat, ia berlari menuju pintu depan.

Tunggu.. rasa bimbang itu kembali muncul. Tenten melihat pintu kamar anak-anak dan berbalik kembali melihat pintu didepannnya. Tenten melihat kembali pintu kamar anak-anak begitu sebaliknya. Tak lama setelah itu akhirnya.. Praaakkk… Tenten menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar. Angin yang berhembus itu sangat dingin. Syukurlah kalau Tenten memakai jaket sebelum pergi dari rumah. Ia rapatkan jaketnya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil menuju rumah dimana Paman Hachi tinggal dan mungkin Bibi Miko ada disana. Dengan senter seadanya akhirnya jalan yang gelap karena tak ada penerangan, Tenten sampai dihalaman rumah itu. Jendela ruang tamu yang terang, sepintas bayangan seorang pria lewat disana. "Tampaknya ada orang!". Tenten pun bergegas masuk kedalam rumah yang tidak dikunci.

Kreekkk… "Permisi…" ucap Tenten. Tak ada yang menyahut. Diruang tamu yang kecil dengan dinding berwarna orange itu, tak ada satupun orang disana!. Tenten masuk kekamar paman Hachi, Namun tak ada juga. Tenten benar-benar putus asa. Ada apa sebenarnya?.

Tenten kembali keruang tamu. Ketika matanya melihat secarik kertas yang ditempel didinding, ia mulai mengambil handphonenya. Dengan cepat, jari-jari tangannya memencet tombol, mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Ya, Bibi Miko!

Sayangnya, Bibi Miko tak menyahut telpon Tenten. Tenten melihat keadaan diluar rumah utama. Sreekk, digesernya gorden itu dan melihat kearah depan rumah utama. Dilantai dua, tepatnya dikamar peristirahatan Bibi Miko, awalnya ruangan itu gelap karna lampu yang tidak dinyalakan. Tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu terang, seakan ada seseorang berada diruangan itu. mata Tenten terbelalak, tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari keluar dan kembali kerumah utama.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Hhh.." Tenten kelelahan harus berlari cepat. Setelah ia mengunci pintu, ia menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar peristirahatan Bibi Miko. Setelah sampai, ruangan itu kini malah gelap. Tek, Tenten menyalakan lampu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. lagi. Tenten menelpon Bibi Miko, tak lama terdengar suara handphone berbunyi. Tenten mencari asal suara itu, dan menuju kearah ruang pencucian baju. Diatas mesin cuci, Tenten menemukan Tas bibi Miko dengan handphonenya yang berbunyi. Tenten pun memutuskan sambungan. Tenten semakin bingung.

Tenten melewati garasi, dan ternyata garasi itu belum tertutup setelah kepergian Sakura. Ketika tangannya akan menutup garasi, Tenten melihat mobil Sakura didepan kebun jagung disamping rumah paman Hachi. "Hah? Sakura? Kau mencoba membuntuti ku apa?" Kesal Tenten dan berjalan menuju mobil Sakura, padahal diluar angin malam masih berhembus kencang!

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" teriak Tenten mencari Sakura yang tidak ada didalam mobilnya. Selain itu, mobilnya menabrak tepian kebun jagung milik penduduk itu. Tenten terdiam, kakinya seperti menginjak sesuatu yang aneh. Bukan batu. Lalu apa?

"Aaaaa…." Tenten berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia melihat sakura yang terbaring ditanah tak jauh dari mobilnya, dengan darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya dan banyak tusukan pisau ditubuhnya. "Tidak!... tidak!" teriak Tenten dan berlari kearah garasi dan cepat-cepat mengunci garasi.

"Haloo..".

"Ya, kepolisian disini! Ada yang bisa kami Bantu?".

"To..tolo…ng.. a… aku sa.. sangat ke…ketakutan…".

"Tenanglah Nona, jelaskan padaku perlahan-lahan!".

"Tolong, aku.. aku menemukan temanku terbunuh diladang jagung milik warga.. dan.. dan.. ada seseorang yang mencoba meneror ku.. dia.. dia terus menelponku. Saat aku mengangkat telpon ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.. ku mohon segeralah datang ke.. sini…"

"Siapa nama anda?".

"Tenten, aku seorang pengasuh anak. Dan pemilik rumah disini tidak ada, mereka sedang pergi. Aku hanya bersama anak-anak mereka".

"Alamatnya?"

"Kediaman Hyuga!".

"Maaf, Nona, kami tak bisa langsung menuju kesana. Karena belum ada bukti yang kuat".

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?".

"Kami akan mencoba melacak dimana orang itu, usahakan jika ia menelpon tahan sebisa mu selama 15 menit saja!".

"Ba..baik akan kuusahakan!".

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu, Tenten!".

Tenten memasukkan handphonenya. Ia terlihat resah. Berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tamu itu. Menunggu orang aneh itu menelpon kembali.

23.05 Malam..

Kriing.. kriiing….

"Haloo".

"…..".

"…".

"ushhhhhh".

"Aku mohon jawablah.. a… aku".

Tuut… tuuuut.. tuuut….

"10 menit" Tenten mengeluh sambil melihati stopwatch dihandphonenya. Ingin rasanya ia membanting handphonenya. Berkali-kali orang itu menelpon namun Tenten hanya bisa menahan telponnya selama 10-12 menit sebelum terputus. Dan pada akhirnya..

Kriiing.. Kriing…

"Hallo?".

"….".

"kumohon, katakan siapa dirimu?".

"…..".

"Baiklah jika kau tak menjawab, kumohon kenapa kau meneror ku?".

"…..".

"jawablah!". Terdengar suara seperti telpon itu akan terputus.

"Hei.. Hei.. tunggu.. tunggu.. kumohon kau jangan menutup telpon ini dulu!" Tenten melirik stopwatchnya, 19 menit, ia sedikit tersenyum.

"…..".

"Kumohon, jangan meneror ku lagi!".

"….".

"Hiks.. Hikss.. kenapa? Ke.. kenapa?".

Tuuut…tuutttt…

Brakkk… Tenten terduduk dilantai beitu saja. Ia menelpon kepolisian kembali.

"Hallo, apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Belum. Tapi aku sedang menuju ke kediaman Hyuga"

"…..".

"Tenten, kau masih disana?".

"I…iya".

"Tunggulah, aku akan cepat-cepat. Kau pasti akan aman. Jika nanti ada kabar aku akan menghubungimu".

"Ouh, ba..ba".

"Tenten! Gawat! Orang itu! Orang itu berasal didalam rumah! Lari Tenten! Selamatkan dirimu! Cepatlah! Tenten! Tenten!".

Traak… handphone Tenten terjatuh kelantai. Ia menitikkan air matanya dan segera berlari kearah kamar anak-anak. Setelah Tenten sampai, anak-anak itu tidak ada diatas kasur mereka.

"Dimana mereka?" Tenten berbisik. Ia melihat sekotak besar berada disamping lemari pakaian, kotak itu tidak tertutup dengan rapat. Tenten dengan pasti membuka kotak besar itu dan menemukan kedua anak Hyuga itu bersembunyi dan ketakutan. Ketika mereka akan berterik, Tenten segera menutup paksa kedua mulut anak-anak didepannya tersebut..

"Sssstt.. Tenanglah! Aku pengasuh kalian! Percayalah padaku!". Tenten meyakinkan kedua anak tersebut dan mereka hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ikuti aku!" dengan erat Tenten menggenggam kedua tangan Hiruto dan Nami yang mengikuti Tenten dari belakang. Perlahan mereka bertiga menuruni tangga dan ketika akan keluar, seorang pria tua yang tidak mereka kenal menangkap Tenten. Anak-anak berteriak dan berlari menuju taman kecil didalam rumah. Tenten tidak bisa mencegah anak-anak untuk tidak menuju kesana karena ia keburu dicekik oleh psikopat tersebut. Krek… Tenten menggigit tangan jemari sang psikopat.

"Arghhhh…" teriak psikopat itu kesakitan. Tenten berlari menuju taman kecil dan mencari anak-anak. Tak dapat. Dimana?. Psikopat itu menuju kearah taman kecil dengan sebilah pisaunya yang tajam dengan masih ada sedikit darah dari korbannya sebelumnya. Tenten yang menyadari langkah kaki psikopat yang memakai sepatu Boots langsung bersembunyi dibawah jembatan kecil diantara kolam ikan hias. Berendam dikolam. Matanya yang colkat itu melihat anak-anak sedang bersembunyi dibelakang semak-semak yang lebat sehingga tak memungkinkan psikopat itu bisa menemukan mereka.

Psikopat itu melangkahkan kakinya diatas jembatan kecil, sementara Tenten berada dibawahnya. Tenten pun masuk kedalam kolam, untuk menghindari psikopat.

"Bhuak…" Tenten meneguk air kolam. Kaget. Mayat Bibi Miko yang tenggelam didasar kolam masih dengan mata yang terbuka. Itu menyebabkan Tenten kehabisan nafas dan menimbulkan kembali wajahnya, untuk mengambil udara. Psikopat itu mendengar suara Tenten yang terengah-engah kehabisan nafas. Psikopat itu menarik paksa Tenten untuk keluar dari air.

"Tidak! Jangan!" teriak Hiruto dan memukulkan pemukul golf kekaki psikopat itu. Tenten pun berhasil lolos dan segera membawa Hiruto dan Nami keluar dari taman.

"Kalian larilah secepat mungkin, telpon ayah dan ibu kalian agar segera pulang! Aku akan menahan orang ini sebisa ku. Kalian mengerti kan?" perintah Tenten.. Hiruto dan Nami hanya mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju ruang tamu. Psikopat itu berjalan menuju Tenten, Tenten pun segera mengunci pintu kaca taman itu. Psikopat itu berusaha mendobrak pintu, namun Tenten tetap menahan psikopat itu agar tidak bisa menangkapnya.

Setelah Hiruto dan Nami berhasil menghubungi orangtua mereka dan berlari keluar rumah. Tenten segera berlari. Psikopat itu mengejar Tenten menuju keluar rumah.

Dooor…

Polisi menembakkan pelurunya tepat kearah kaki kiri psikopat. Psikopat itu terjatuh tak berdaya ketanah. Sedangkan Tenten memeluk anak-anak Hyuga itu dan memberikan sedikit senyuman pada mereka berdua.

02.00 pagi…

"Terimakasih pak, sudah membantu kami".

"Ya. Itu sudah tugas kami".

"Cepat masuk!".

Psikopat itu menyerah …

Sedangkan Tenten yang sekarang berada didalam mobil polisi yang akan dibawa ke rumahsakit, memandang keluarga Hyuga itu yang membicarakan sesuatu pada salah satu anggota polisi. Hinata memeluk kedua anaknya yang menangis, sedangkan Naruto tak henti-hentinya menjabat tangan polisi itu. Cepolnya yang rapi berantakan, rambutnya acak-acakan, wajahnya lesu. Tak lama setelah itu, Tenten pun dibawa kerumah sakit.

Tenten berada disebuah ruangan yang serba putih. Ia berjalan meyusuri koridor bangunan itu. Tak ada orang. Satupun. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti disebuah pintu kayu dengan kaca dipintu itu. Ia memandang kosong kepintu itu. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok psikopat yang mencoba membunuhnya dengan sebilah pisau dan mencekik tenten dari belakang.

"Tidakkkk…!" Tenten terduduk dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat obat bius.

"Tenten, tenanglah! Kamu dirumah sakit sekarang!" ucap Lee yang berada disamping Tenten dan memegangi tangan Tenten yang mengamuk tak karuan.

Dokter dan suster segera berlari membawakan peralatan obat bius menuju kamar bernomor 12 itu. Orang-orang yang berada diluar yang kebetulan lewat didepan kamar inap tenten menghentikan langkah mereka. Menatap bingung pada pintu bernomor 12 itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, Tenten dinyatakan mengidap depresi yang cukup berat akibat trauma kejadian malam itu. Dokter tak bisa menyelamatkan Tenten yang selalu mengamuk setelah bermimpi buruk. Lee tak bisa setiap hari menemani Tenten yang sakit dirumah sakit karena ia sibuk kuliah, sebenarnya Lee menyukai Tenten. Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa menanggung biaya pengobatan Tenten dirumah sakit, anak-anak mereka kini dijaga ketat dan Nami yang sedikit enggan berbicara pada semua orang kecuali adiknya. Sasuke sangat menyesali kematian Sakura yang tragis dan begitu saja. Mayat Sakura dan Bibi Miko diserahkan pada pihak kepolisian, sedangkan paman Hachi belum diketahui keberadaannya? Mungkin saja ia juga tewas ditangan psikopat. Berbicara tentang psikopat ia berhasil kabur dari tahanan sel. Dan entah dimana ia sekarang? Mungkin ia akan mencari korban selanjutnya!

Yoshhh… selesai juga nih fanfic! Minna.. jangan lupa untuk RnRnya. Jika saya ada waktu luang.. minggu depan bakal ada fanfic baru yang akan segera dipublish.. okeh-okeh .. TERIMAKASIH banyak karena sudah membaca fanfic gaze bin aneh ini dan kepada yang akan mereview ^0^

Wushhhh -buru" log out-XDD


End file.
